


Memories and Hope

by SoraMoto



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Attempted Rape, F/M, couple OCs, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is remembering who she was and coming to terms with how her life has been lead up till now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea for something I hadn't really seen done yet.

Jack sat curled up on the windowsill of one of the many windows in North’s living room. The others were all cheering and having a good time, they had after all just beaten Pitch and were indoctrinating Jack as a new member. It was a time to be happy. So why wasn’t he? 

On the ride back to the Pole Jack had handed Tooth his baby teeth with a smile, telling her she should hold on to them for him. When asked he had mentioned that Baby Tooth had shown him his memories and he had no more need for them, not right now at least. And it was true, he remembered now. He remembered who he had been and he tightened his grip on his staff even as his lips turned down in a frown and he remembered.

*  
“Jack! Jacklyn!”

She was running ahead of the young man, laughing as he chased her through the woods. It was summer now and the two had been having a picnic by the pond when she had pushed him in before taking off. It was thrilling as they both laughed, enjoying the moment.

They twirled amongst the other couples in the barn. It was the harvest festival and he had talked to her father the evening before. They would be wed Christmas Eve and while she may not have felt a burning passion for him, he made her smile, he was her friend and the union was smiled on by both families. It was a good match for her. He was the second son of the wealthiest family in the town and he would do right by her. She may not love him as she always dreamed of loving her future husband, but she could grow to.

Her sister had wanted to go ice skating on the pond in the woods. It was the day before her wedding and her mother told them to be careful but the ice was cracking under her sister and she had to do something. She made them play hopscotch and got her sister to the safety of the thick ice near the shore, but in doing so had put herself atop the thin ice. Both sisters cried out as the ice gave way and she fell through.  
*

Even if it was all in the past now, Jack felt she couldn’t accept it. She had given up so much and now look at where she was. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and burying her face against them. With that action she thought back to when she first woke up and how after she had run from her village, her home, she had run across Pitch. Knowing what she did now, he had probably come after sensing her fear. Her fear of the unknown and her fear that she was nothing more than some non existent dream.

*  
She looked up at the tall dark man standing over her as she cried into the frozen ground. She expected him to sneer at her, and he honestly looked ready to. But then he had knelt before her and taken her hands his.

“I know what it is like, to not be seen, to be ignored. The pain of being walked through. I can help you overcome it as I have.”

His promises were a beacon in the darkness. Something she could not bring herself to ignore. So she accepted his offer.  
*

Jack remembered how after she had accepted Pitch’s help he had told her how no one would take her seriously as a girl. He had given her boy’s clothes and told her how she would be treated if other’s found out what she was. Nobody liked winter. Nobody would be as kind as Pitch was in helping her learn her place. The only thing she could expect from others would be pain and torture if they learned she was a girl. It was a man’s world and women had no place in it. So she had hidden herself. Began going only by Jack. She had been so blinded by false kindness and empty promises that she hadn’t seen what Pitch was truly doing.

It had been a shock to her when she had figured it out. Not all of it mind you, just part of it. It wouldn’t be until more recent events that she realized all he had done.

*  
Jack stared out at the white barren expanse before her. It was Easter Sunday 1968 and Pitch had told her, convinced her that it would be a welcome sight for the children to have snow and to play. But he had done something, something to her staff, she was sure of it. She had no control over the storm once it began to grow and she had tried to stop it. The town around her was buried in the white cold flakes of frozen water. From behind her came a shuffling sound and she whips about, clutching her staff fearfully to her chest as a large dark form emerges from the snow. At first she thinks it is Pitch, but then the form takes a more solid shape and she realizes it is a giant rabbit. And he is glaring at her, a bent piece of wood clenched in his paw like a weapon. She flinches away at his angry words and it is clear he is too angry to take in her shivering and tearful form. He berates her until he is satisfied before leaving.

Jack hurries away from the town she had buried and rushes to Pitch’s lair, crying at what she had done. Regardless she knew she had to leave, leave Pitch and stop being used by him. The rabbits words eating away at her as she realized she had only been scaring people at Pitch’s direction. She didn’t want that and so she knew she would have leave him, make him leave her.  
*

And she had left him. She had yelled at him as tears streaked her face. She told him to leave her alone and never, never show his face to her ever again. And so they became strangers after that. Jack never was able to rebuild his reputation after all she had done, misguided or not and to hell if she would try to explain that it wasn’t her fault, naivety only gets one so far.

That was why she had refused to be a Guardian when it was first offered. She was no Guardian. She lied, she hurt, she scared, she terrified, she was winter at its worst. There was no place for her in a group that did nothing but protect, hold, cherish. She did not belong. But they had been stubborn and eventually, after she had gotten her memories back, she had given in and accepted that she had always been meant for this.  
But she was still scared. Scared because Pitch had used her once to give himself power and he could do it again. Scared because she was still lying to her new family. Scared that they would find out. Scared that Pitch would come crawling out of his hole long enough to tell them. She was always so scared and she knew that her fear had been planted and nurtured by Pitch himself.

That thought had her blinking and raising her head from her knees. Pitch had made her afraid. He had lied to her and told her that she would never be accepted. That the world would never accept Her. But Jack Frost was accepted by the Guardians, and they had Tooth! She was believed in. And the world had changed, oh how the world had changed. She didn’t need to be afraid. There was nothing to be afraid of. Somehow she knew that they would accept her as Her.

Suddenly she was jumping up and letting the wind spin her around. She gave a loud whoop, drawing the attention of the other Guardians. She paid them no mind though as she celebrated her newfound confidence.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, had some people begging me to update soon and I just want to say don't worry about it, everyday a new chapter will go up, I finished writing this all before I posted the prologue so you all would not have to wait for updates. Besides it drives me nuts when an author has to bribe people with the next update to get reviews, like 'I will post the next chapter when I get X number of reviews'. Makes me scream. I write because I want to see the story finished, not so I can feed my ego, though I will not turn my nose to reviews and comments, they are nice and motivate me to share more of my stories that I write.  
> And since I'm sure my little rant has completely driven a few people off lets move on to the story.

Bunny was eyeing Jack suspiciously. The kit had been sitting peacefully by the window for most of the night, but not long ago he had suddenly sprung up and was now flitting about the room with so much energy. He couldn’t deny it was somewhat cute, but the boy needed to tone it down a bit and get himself under control. Although he did seem to be nearly vibrating with excitement at something.

“Oi, Frostbite, would you give it a rest already and calm down. You’re giving me a headache.”

“Right, right, sorry. Its just mmm, I just want to, but I don’t know how.”

Jack’s statement seemed to draw attention directly to the boy from all the others and he seemed to hop at the attention being focused on him. It was obvious he wanted to say something, but clearly he was at a loss as to how to say it.

“Is alright Jack, you can say whatever is on mind.”

Jack nods, so fast and so extremely that Bunny wonders if his head might pop off.

“Right, right. Well, Tooth is a girl, and Pitch is a liar and I don’t have to worry anymore, because you all accept me and things aren’t at all like Pitch told me and Tooth is a Girl! So it has to be ok, it has to be, cause you accept me and you like me and you wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Is there a point to all of this Snowflake, you aren’t making a lick of sense.”

And when Jack looked up and met eyes with Bunny he realised that they all seemed as confused as he was and Jack, Jack was just standing there, a hint of fear, hysteria really, flickering in those too blue eyes. It was enough that it sent Bunny reeling at the implications, but just as fast it was gone and Jack seemed to be taking a deep calming breath.

“When I first became Jack Frost, Pitch approached me. He told me he understood me and what I was going through. I didn’t know any better so I accepted his help. I believed his lies. He used fear, my fear, to manipulate me into helping him gain power.”

There were gasps from the other Guardians at Jack’s confession, and despite it all Bunny took a step forward, wanting to reach out and comfort. They had all turned a blind eye to Jack, they had let Pitch use him like that, and it hurt to know that.

“Well, it wasn’t just my powers Pitch used. He made me afraid, afraid that I would never be accepted, for what I really am.”

Jack’s face turned down and he stared at the ground, toeing it and scuffing it with the butt of his staff.

“Jack?” Tooth glides forward and rests a hand on Jack’s shoulder, smiling at him when he looks up with tear filled eyes. “You’re you, and you’re one of us, we accept you, no matter what Pitch has done or said.”

“Even if I’ve been lying about who I am, what I am?”

“Jack, you are Guardian. Is who you are.”

“My name isn’t Jack.” He pauses as the confused looks come back over the Guardian’s faces. “Its Jacklyn.”

That caused all of them to pause as they processed just what that meant.

“Jacklyn’s a girl’s name.”

Jack just nods and Bunny sees his grip tighten on his staff.

“But you are boy.”

Jack shakes his head, her head. “No, I’m not. Pitch convinced me I would only get hurt if people knew I was a girl. He told me I would only be accepted as a boy.”

“Well he’s a lying piece of garbage!” Bunny stepped forward and rested both paws on Jack’s shoulders, looking her square in the eyes. “That blizzard in ‘68, it wasn’t your idea was it?”

Jack shakes her head. “No, Pitch, he told me the children would enjoy having snow on Easter, but he did something to my staff and I lost control. It was only supposed to be a little bit of snow, but instead it...”

She was pulled into a hug by the oversized rabbit as he cut her off.

“It wasn’t your fault. Pitch is good at playing mind games, its what he does. And you obviously realised that, otherwise you’d still be dancing to his tune.”

“You’re right, I know you’re right, but I was still.”

“You’re just a kid, you can’t be expected to know who all the bad people are if no one’s shown them to you. Now what’s say we move past this and get on with having a good time.”

Jack nods and turns her face up to Bunny’s smiling.

“Right.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently roasting marshmallows over a flame I received, feel free to join me.
> 
> On another, completely different not, you will get two chapters today because I am going out of town for the weekend to, well, camp, and I realize that makes the marshmallow thing funnier so yay! Sunday when I get back you will get another two chapters, this will ensure that you keep the chapter per day quota, so enjoy!

After things had settled and Jack had once more calmed down, though she had not gone back to being as quiet as she had been, everyone began to ask her questions. She answered them as best she could and Bunny noticed her dodging a few of the more personal questions. Eventually North offered her a room at the Pole and, having taken in the state of her current choice of clothes, offered to have the yetis make her some more. She was excited by the offer and starts to go on and on and on about the types of clothes she’s always seen girls wear but had never been brave enough to even try on for herself.

Eventually they all went their separate ways and Bunny returned to his warren, only to be reminded of the mess he still had to clean up. Sighing he heads down the tunnels to his burrow and let himself just collapse into his soft nest, curling up and forgetting about everything until the next day. Maybe he could ask North to spare a few yetis to help in the clean up.

When the next day came Bunny decided he would ask for help from North, knowing the yetis would be a great help, even if only a few could be spared. So he made his way to the Pole and entered into the workshop. Where he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Jack Frost twirling around above the heads of working yetis.

Normally this sight would not have caused Bunny to react like he was but Jack’s new wardrobe was to blame, though Bunny would never admit it. She was twirling around in a jean miniskirt with white leggings, a blue tank top with snowflakes printed on to it and a jean bolero jacket. She seemed giddy and Bunny saw her zip over to where North was standing, obviously thanking him for the new clothes. Eventually though Bunny managed to gain his wits and made his way over to the two other Guardians, coughing to clear his throat and draw attention to himself.

“Oi, North, came by hoping you could spare a few yetis to help me clean up the Warren. Pitch left it a right mess and I need to clean up before I can get to work on repairs.”

“Ah, Bunny! Of course, of course. We get you a few helping hands to clean up.”

Bunny watches as North moves off, smiling, as he rounds up a few yetis.

Jack turns to Bunny and sets down beside him, her grip tightening on her staff. “Could I help too?”

Bunny looks down at her, surprised.

“Its just, I feel kind of responsible, you know. If I had been there...”

Bunny smiles, interrupting her. “Naw, don’t worry about it Snowflake, you can help if ya want. And its not your fault, Pitch manipulated all of us.”

“Right.” Jack looks down at her feet, toeing the ground nervously.

Shortly after the awkward conversation North returns with several yetis and Jack tells him she is going with Bunny to help. North just smiles and laughs, happy that the two are getting along now. He waves them off as Bunny opens the tunnel to the Warren and leads the way for the yetis and for Jack.

Several hours later the last of the debris has been picked up and the yetis are being shown the way home through the tunnels. Jack, Bunny notices, is hanging back. Bunny takes note that she seems to be looking around the place curiously and as though she has a question she wants answered, but is afraid to ask.

“Oi, Snowflake, come on. Let’s get you something to eat. My way of saying thanks for the help.”

Jack looks up at him sheepishly and floats over to him, setting down beside him.

“Alright.”

Bunny leads the way through the Warren and notices how Jack seems to be looking over everything with a curious frown.

“What’s on your mind Snowflake?”

“Hmm, oh nothing.”

“Come on, I can tell something is eating at you. Just spit it out already.”

“Alright.” She seems to be bracing herself as she tightens her grip on her staff with both hands, stopping in her tracks and causing Bunny to stop and turn, waiting for whatever it was she wanted to say.

“Why is this place so big? I mean beyond where you paint the eggs, this place is huge. So why all this space if its just you down here?”

Bunny seems a bit taken off guard by the observation and question. Leading to his ears falling flat against his head as he thinks about how to answer.

“Well, there used to be quite a few of us down here.”

When Jack just looked up at him, expectantly waiting for him to continue. He sighs and turns slightly away from her.

“Jack, I’m the last of my kind. This used to house an entire city’s worth of my people. Now its just empty.”

“What happened to them?”

“Pitch. He came when I was just reaching adulthood. He came with his fearlings and dream pirates and he slaughtered them. I only just managed to escape. After the dust had settled I came back here. I cleaned up the rubble and buried the dead.” He motions off to a distant hill. “There’s a memorial over that away to mark them.”

Jack looks like she doesn’t know if she should reach out and hug the other or just stand there silently. Eventually she places a cool hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry.”

“Its not your fault Snowflake. Pitch did it and everyone knows he’s not one to care who he treads on to get what he wants.”

“Yeah.”

Bunny swipes at his cheek, removing the lone tear he had shed, before smiling at Jack.

“So you got your memories back, right? Why don’t you tell me about who you were before you became ‘Jack Frost’? Must have been one exciting sheila to have fun as your center.”

Jack looks down and away, anywhere but at Bunny.

“Yeah, fun.”

“Jack?”

“I was going to get married.”

Bunny’s expression drops. He had been expecting some carefree tale of how the other was always getting into and causing mischief. This was quite possibly the last thing he had expected.

“It was the day before and my sister wanted me to take her ice skating, as a way for her to send me off. I think they have bachelorette parties for that sort of thing now. Anyway, we were skating and it started to get late so we cut across the pond instead of going around. The ice was thin though and she was going to fall through. I got her off, but I wound up falling through instead.”

Bunny could tell that Jack was struggling with the tale, her hands gripping tightly on the staff they held. Not thinking, Bunny reaches out and pulls her to him, running a paw through her short hair.

“I’m sorry Snowflake. You must have loved him a fair amount.”

A choked laugh bubbles from Jack’s lips as she presses into Bunny’s soft fur.

“Actually, he was nice enough and I’m sure I would have been happy, he would have wanted me to be happy, but I didn’t love him. he was sweet and kind and our parents both approved.” She chuckles dryly. “Back then it really wasn’t about love, but about who would do right by me.”

Bunny furrows his brow, thinking on it. He eventually gives up and shakes his head, not understanding. “Humans are sure strange beings. Who doesn’t marry for love?”

Jack manages to turn up her face at him, sending him a smile. “Bunny, it was a long time ago and things have changed. It’s not like I didn’t have any say in the matter, but if it were to have happened now, well I don’t think I would have said yes.”

Bunny was still confused but managed a smile down at her before realizing he was still holding her and taking a step back. Clearing his throat he turns around and continues on toward his cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anyone is confused about Jack's view on marriage while she was human, let me clear that up a bit. Marriages of convenience were common. A girl was expected to be married by the time she was 20 or be considered a spinster, scandalous! Men would choose girls for looks, money or some combination of the two. Girls tended to aim for money, looks mattered but marrying an ugly lawyer would have been more desirable than a handsome farmer.  
> If you have any other questions let me know.


	4. Chapter 3

After Jack had left the Warren she headed for North’s place. Her time spent with the Guardian of Hope left her wondering a few things. Namely things about a certain rabbit. They had both shared the pain of their past and while Jack felt strange about being hurt over something she had only recently been reminded of, it was nice to know that Bunny hadn’t just pushed her away. Then again he was probably constantly reminded of his own loss, so maybe it balanced out.

Riding the wind she approached her room at the Pole, North had shown it to her and she had been thrilled when he offered her a place to stay that wasn’t a snowdrift. Opening the window she sets down inside and looks around. There was a large bed against one wall flanked by two small side tables. The wall the windows were on curved out in a semi circle giving a wonderful view of the arctic landscape beyond since the windows were nearly floor to ceiling, with only about a foot between them and the ceiling and floor. Opposite the bed was a stone fireplace, it was large but cold since Jack would never have need for it. Then on the wall with the door into the rest of the building stood a wardrobe and vanity. Neither had much in or on them since Jack had only just moved into the room yesterday, but she was glad to see the brush, still with a blue ribbon tied around it, that Phil had given her as a housewarming gift. Leaning her staff against the wall by the vanity she lets herself fall back onto the blue sheets covering the feather bed with a sigh. It was so soft. She had never minded sleeping in snow drifts or trees, but even a pile of snow was never this soft. Snow tended to get harder the more it was compressed and usually by the end of a night sleeping on it it would be compacted into a sheet of ice, not the most comfortable thing to wake up on. Now though, now she had a nice soft bed made of goose feather down.

Tired as she was after the long day helping Bunny, Jack quickly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning she woke up and stretched languidly, taking up the whole bed, despite its relative size to her small frame. Grinning she hops up and grabs her staff as she heads out of the room, through the door this time. Time to see what was for breakfast.

That was how she spent the next several months until it was time for winter once again. In late November Jack made straight for Burgess to let Jamie know about the real her. She had decided that it would be best to break it to him gently by coming down for the first snow in her old clothes, the ones she had worn to make her look like a boy. Setting down by the pond she touches it with her staff, frosting it immediately.

“Jack!”

She turns with a smile to great Jamie as he wraps her in a tight hug, just like he had when he had waved her off all those months ago.

“Hey there kiddo. How have you been?”

“Great! What about you?”

Jack chuckles. “Well North asked me to move into his place, so I’ve got a place to stay in the summer now.”

Jamie smiles up at Jack, though a bit of confusion is clear in his eyes. “Cool, but isn’t it always winter somewhere?”

“Well yeah, but I’m not the only winter spirit. We each have our own regions, more or less. The poles are free for all zones though.”

“Cool!” Jamie starts pulling on Jack’s hand to get her to follow him. “Come on, the others are going to be so happy that you’re back.”

“Woah, hold up there Jamie.” Jack doesn’t let herself be pulled too far before stopping Jamie, causing him to turn to look at her expectantly. “Um, look before we run off and start having fun, there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Ok.”

“My name’s actually Jacklyn Frost, Jack’s just sort of a nickname I’ve picked up.”

Jamie has tilted his head curiously at this new information, shrugging once it sinks in. “So why do you dress as a boy?”

“Uh... Cause its the only clothes I could find, no money and I wasn’t on good terms with the other Guardians until Easter. North’s gotten me some new clothes, but I figured it would be easier to explain this to you if I took it slow.”

“Oh, ok. I guess that makes sense. Man, Cupcake is going to love this. Come on, let’s go tell the others.”

And so Jack hurried after her first believer, smiling that he had taken the information so well. The two joined with Jamie’s friends and began an epic snowball fight. Eventually they all had to head in for the night and Jack was left to her own devices.

She laid down frost patterns and hung icicles before taking off into the night, bound for another town in need of snow. She had explained her job to Jamie and he and his friends knew she most likely wouldn’t be able to just hang around all winter. Still Jack knew she would be spending most of her time in Burgess this winter.

The next time Jack came breezing into Burgess she was wearing a strapless pale blue dress that reached her knees, black leggings and her bolero jean jacket. Cupcake and Pippa seemed more excited to see her dressing in girls fashions while the boys just shrugged it off and decided to have a snowball fight. As the weeks passed and Christmas drew closer the town began to take on a more festive atmosphere as decorations were strewn about with careful abandon.

It was during this time that Jamie’s mother came across an odd chest in their attic. It was odd due to its age and that she couldn’t remember where it came from. Deciding her children might enjoy a bit of adventure she pulls it down from the attic, calling for her two children as she does.

“What is it mom?”

“I found this in the attic behind all the Christmas stuff, clear off the coffee table, it should be fun to go through it.”

“Cool.”

Jamie is quick to clear off the table as requested.

“Where’s Sophie?”

Jamie points over to the dog bed in the corner where Sophie is curled up with the dog, sound asleep. “I think we wore her out while playing earlier.”

Their mother chuckles as she sets the chest down.

“Alright, so are you ready to see what’s in here?”

“Yeah!”

Jamie settles beside his mother as she undoes the latch on the chest before opening it. Inside the chest is a medium sized portrait of two people, a young man and young woman. The man is standing beside the woman with a soft smile on his face as he gazes lovingly at the woman. He is dressed in colonial clothing, clothes suited to someone with a fair bit of money. The woman was sitting with her hands folded primly on her lap, she was smiling broadly, her brown eyes twinkling. Her brown hair reached her waist and was held back by a pair of braids that pulled it from her face and were secured in a comb behind her head. Her dress was simple and did little to detract from her own simple beauty.

The woman’s smile caught Jamie off guard though. He recognized that smile, he had seen it just earlier that day when Jack was playing with them in the snow she had brought. He shakes his head as his mother picks up the portrait to look it over more closely.

“I wonder who they were?” She turns it over and sees writing on the back. “Theodore Bennett with his bride, Jacklyn Overland. December 24, 1710. Ah, it was painted a few months before the wedding.” She points out a smaller signature with a date and artist’s stamp. “Must have been a wedding gift. Ah, a Christmas wedding, how enchanting.”

As Jamie’s mother gets wistful Jamie is trying to wrap his mind around this new bit of information before his eyes catch on a letter that had been under the painting.

“What’s that Mom?”

He points to the letter and his mother sets the portrait aside in order to pick up the letter that was now sitting on top of the rest of the chest’s contents.

“Hmm? I don’t know.” She opens it and begins to read. “‘Please take these as well as our condolences. May Jacklyn rest in peace with our lord Father in Heaven for eternity.’ Hmm? Odd its dated for just a few days after the wedding date. I wonder what could have happened.” Looking back into the chest Jamie’s mother pulls out a bundle of white fabric, surprisingly not yellowed with age, opening it reveals it to be a dress with delicate embroidery. Snowflakes had been stitched into the fabric with a care and it nearly sparkled as though frosted. Beneath the wedding dress was a silk flower hair piece and veil. The veil had the same delicate embroidery.

“Oh, she must have made a lovely bride.”

“Yeah. I wonder what happened though.”

“Hmm, we could go to the library, they have all the town’s records way back to when it was settled. We should be able to find a marriage certificate at least.”

That decided on Jamie helps his mother place everything back into the chest and put it in the back of the hall closet. Then they wake Sophie and once all are bundled up Jamie leads the way to the library, he is determined to find out what happened to Jack in the days surrounding her wedding.

When they reached the library Jamie’s mother asked the librarian for help in finding what they were looking for and soon they had been directed to the correct document. Though it was not what either Bennett was expecting.

“A death certificate? It’s dated for the 23rd of December, the day before she was to marry Theodore.”

“How did she die?”

“It says cause of death was drowning. Oh, she must have been ice skating on the pond in the park.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well the pond is usually frozen by Christmas and people used to ice skate on it all the time before the skating rink was opened downtown. It must have been thin ice, how terrible. She never got the chance to wear that lovely dress, no wonder it was pushed back so far in the attic.”

With their new discovery the family made their way home in silence, each occupied with their own thoughts. After they walk through the door to enter their house Jamie’s mother speaks up.

“The museum would probably be a good place for that dress and portrait. It seems wrong to leave them stuffed away like they have been.”  
Jamie’s eyes widen and he looks at his mother aghast. “You can’t!”

“Jamie?”

“Mom, you can’t just give them away.”

“But dear, we don’t have any use for them and the museum would make sure they are cared for. The dress is so beautiful, I’m sure it will be appreciated by everyone that sees it.”

Jamie worried his lip as he tried to figure out how to convince his mother to keep the dress and portrait. They were Jack’s, a precious moment stolen from her by a cruel twist of fate. Jamie was young but he understood that a wedding was something every girl looked forward to and dreamed of, his babysitter had gotten married the year before and his family had been invited. She had been so happy, so excited. Jamie couldn’t let Jack’s happiness just be given away.

“But... What if Jacklyn were still around?”

“Oh Jamie, she couldn’t possibly be though. She died over 300 years ago. Even if she had lived a full life she would have died a long time ago.”

“I know! But what if, what if she came back somehow, as a ghost or something?”

Jamie’s mother just shakes her head. “Jamie... Alright, I suppose if she were somehow still around I would ask her what she wanted done with them. But Jamie, she’s...”

“So if I brought her here you’d give them to her if she wanted them?”

Deciding to humor her child she sighs and nods. “Yes, if you brought her home I would be obligated to return them to her.”

“Great! Come on Sophie, lets go find Jack. She’ll be so happy when she hears!” With that Jamie is bolting out the door with Sophie, the little blonde clapping happily and chanting ‘Jack’ over and over again.

Jamie’s mother is left confused and wondering how she is going to get away with giving that dress to the museum, maybe next week when Jamie was at school she could sneak it out of the house.

They found Jack racing around the pond, thickening the ice as she skimmed over the surface with a grace that any figure skater would have been jealous of.

“Jack!”

“Hey Jamie, I thought you were helping your mom with getting Christmas set up.”

“I was, but we found something. You’ve got to come see it. Oh and we have to make my mom believe in you so she’ll let you see it.”

“Jamie, I can’t just make someone believe in me.”

“But you have to. It’s really important.”

Sighing Jack gives in and lets Jamie lead her back to his house, Sophie holding Jack’s hand and swinging it happily. When they arrive at the house Jamie calls out that he is home and waves Jack into the front room where Jamie’s mother is pulling decorations from a box.

“Jamie, did you find your friend.” The woman looks up to see her children entering the room.

“Yeah, she was down at the park.” Jamie grins proudly, though his mother raises a skeptical eyebrow. “Mom, meet Jack Frost, or Jacklyn Frost, since she’s a girl and all.”

“Jack Jack!”

Sophie tugs on Jack’s hand, causing her to stumble a bit, though Jamie’s mother doesn’t seem to believe she’s really there.

“Well, Jacklyn, it’s nice to meet you.” With the idea to humor her son in mind she holds out her hand to shake hands with his imaginary friend. Only instead of the mock handshake she was expecting she feels something cold touch her hand. It makes her shiver and her eyes widen as she slowly pulls her hand back from the cold sensation.

What Jamie had seen was his mother reaching out and Jack going to answer the gesture. She delicately wrapped her hand around the other woman’s, but it was obvious when the older woman pulled her hand back, pulling it through Jack’s, that she still didn’t believe. But Jamie wouldn’t give up.

“Jack, do something, there has to be something you can do to make her see you.”

“Sorry kiddo, it’s not that simple.”

Jamie turns to his mother, who seems to be a bit shocked by the ghostly cold touch she had felt earlier. 

“What can she do to make you believe in her, Mom?”

“I don’t know, make it snow inside?”

“Snow snow, make it snow!”

Shrugging Jack complies and conjures a light snowfall in the front room of the Bennett household.  
Slowly, as the snow is falling gently Jamie’s mother casts her eyes about. She catches a glimmer of blue and white out of the corner of her eye and turns to it completely. The blurred form slowly takes a more solid shape, eventually becoming a young woman with short white hair in a pixie cut holding a crooked staff and wearing no shoes.

“You, you... You’re real!”

“Wait, you see me? You mean that actually worked?”

Jack smiles, the same smile the young woman in the portrait was wearing. The realization causes her to gasp and cover her mouth in surprise.

“Oh... That’s.”

“Jamie said you had something he wanted me to see?”

“Right, yes. Just, give me a moment to get it out.”

Jamie’s mother jumps up and then hurries to the hall closet and pulls out the chest from earlier.

“I found this in our attic earlier. I, I think it must have belonged to you.” She glances at Jamie for confirmation that this was why he had been so protective of the chest’s contents. His eager grin and head shake is all the answer she gets as she sets the chest on the coffee table.

“Belonged to me?” Jack steps up to the chest and looks it over, something about it does seem familiar, like she should recognize it. undoing the latch she opens it up to find the portrait sitting right on the top of the rest of the chest’s contents. Slowly she reaches out and runs a finger over her face smiling back at her from the canvas. “This is...” She spots the dress and a few tears prick at the corners of her eyes. Little pellets of ice fall from her eyes as she looks over the contents of the chest. “How?”

“It must have been given to your fiance’s family after your untimely death.” Jamie’s mother is now at Jack’s side, a gentle hand on the younger looking woman’s own.

“I can’t remember his name.”

Understanding shines in Jamie’s mother’s eyes. “Theodore Bennett.”

“Bennett? So he was...?”

“Our ancestor.”

Jack seems to choke slightly on something. “So, I was almost, a part of your family?”

“Yes.”

“I, would you mind if I took this?”

Jamie’s mother smiles and shakes her head. “Of course. I told Jamie I would let you if you wanted them.”

“Weren’t expecting to have to follow through were you?”

“Not really, no.”

That settled Jamie’s mother helps her to close the chest once more, sealing it tightly and helps her take it outside. Jack explains that she flies with the help of the wind so carrying the chest once in the air shouldn’t be too hard. 

She waves as she makes her way up and into the sky, chest held tightly in both her hands as she heads for the Pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, really long chapter. And before you go and yell at me for making Jamie's mom believe, I have a reason a very good plot reason that shows up later and I can't say it for spoilers, but she had to know and see Jack. Plus what mother would give something like that dress to her kid's imaginary friend, come on.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back, had a great weekend dressed as a maid and beating people with my frying pan, and yes that really was what I did all weekend, no joke. Anyway to make up for not posting yesterday you get two chapters today, YAY! Enjoy.

Arriving at the Pole, Jack heads immediately for her window. North had modified them to open from both inside and out so she could come and go without needing to go through the entire workshop. Now she was ever more grateful for the convenience since it meant she wouldn’t have to explain her hope chest. And that is what the chest was, even if when she had been alive it hadn’t had much more than her wedding dress.  
setting down she places the chest at the foot of her bed and opens it once again. She takes out the portrait and considers it a moment before setting it on her vanity. She had been living here for half a year now and had still done little to give personal touches to the place, she just didn’t have much to set around. Taking a moment once the portrait was set down, she looks it over fondly. Even if she hadn’t loved him she knew he had loved her and he must have been heartbroken when she died. She wondered what had happened to him and remembered Mrs. Bennett’s words that she would see what she could find out about Theodore for her.

Turning back to the chest Jack pulls out the dress and sits on the bed with it in her lap. She fingers the embroidered snowflakes and frost designs, smiling. She had always been fond of winter and had insisted on a winter wedding so her dress wouldn’t seem odd. She remembered stitching each of the designs on the dress and spending hours making it perfect.

As she was gazing fondly at the dress she missed the heavy footfalls of North as he approached her room, but not the knock when he opened it.

“Jack, you are back. Is something wrong?” That was when he saw the dress and let his eyebrows furrow in confusion. “Jack?”

Startled slightly she looks up from the dress, her hands still delicately placed on the fabric draped over her lap.

“Oh, hey North. Didn’t hear you coming.” She stands and begins gently folding the dress to put it back in the chest when North stops her.

“What is this Jack?”

She looks down at the half folded dress in her hands and tries to shrug it off. “My wedding dress. Jamie’s mother found it in their attic in my hope chest.”

North seemed confused at first, then let a soft, gentle smile grace his features. He had never thought much about it before but for the time Jack had grown up in and before she had been Jack Frost she would have been of the age for marriage. Whether she had had someone in mind was debatable to him, but he could see why finding her hope chest had been something she must cherish.

“So, Bennetts are descended from your family?”

The question has Jack pausing in her careful placing of the dress back in the chest.

“Well no, not really. I mean they could have been, but after I died and became Jack Frost, my family must have given it to my fiance.”

North’s smile fell at this news. Jack had been engaged to someone before becoming a guardian.

“I am sorry to hear that. You loved him, yes?”

Closing the lid on the chest and securing the latch Jack shakes her head. “No not really. I mean I’m sure I would have eventually. I know he would have made me happy and he truly loved me, cared for me. But no, my parents and his parents both agreed it wa a good match and since I wasn’t opposed to it, he was really very sweet and kind, they gave us their blessings.”

Despite not liking the idea that Jack was not going to have been married for love, North understood the situation. It had been a common enough thing back in those times, even in his youth it had been common for people to marry for convenience more than love.

“Is alright Jack, I understand.”

Jack manages a smile, small but true. “Thanks, when I told Bunny he couldn’t wrap his head around it. I guess its cause he’s a rabbit not a human.”

North chuckles and nods. “Yes, his people were always about marriage for love, nothing else.”

“Really, I’ll have to ask him about it some time.”

North smiles gently at Jack’s thoughtful look. “Come, we go and find you something to fill that belly, you are too skinny still.”

Jack laughs and they head out of the room.

Christmas came and went and Jack found she was more happy than she had been in a long time. North had thrown a belated Christmas party for all the Guardians and passed out gifts among them. Jack had been the proud recipient of a small but beautifully painted jewelry box. It was empty but North hinted that it would slowly gain its contents over the years to come. Jack had just laughed and gave North a tight hug before running it up to her room. Distracted as she was by her own happiness she had missed how Bunny seemed somewhat off from his usual gruff behavior. The other Guardians did notice it though.

With Christmas gone Jack went full force into her work of bringing winter and snow days to the kids. January passed without incident and moved into February. She did her best to scare the groundhog back into his hole so she could get an extra six weeks. It was a tradition between herself and the grumpy rodent. This year though he seemed more confused as he ran back into his hole, away from her cold and laughter. It was almost two weeks later when she was making it snow lightly over a park to add to the romantic atmosphere the couples were wanting for their day, that she realized something wasn’t quite right with the other spirits.

Cupid had come to complain about how the snow was causing the couples he was trying to nudge into love to distance themselves from each other. He had stopped when he saw her though, looking utterly confused and perplexed.

“Why are you crossdressing Jack?”

Jack had tilted her head to the side, confused and unsure how to go about answering that question. She had been expecting to get chewed out for messing with his holiday, like so many times in the past.

“Uh, what?”

“You know what, nevermind. Just keep your snow to yourself, no one wants it.”

Jack just shrugs and floats past Cupid with a grin. “Sure they don’t that’s why they’re all smiling and getting so snuggly with each other.”

With a laugh Jack was off, disappearing into the night. Leaving a confused spirit of love to stare after her.

Jack may have shrugged off the encounter but it had left her wondering. He hadn’t tried to hide herself anymore, she had come out to the Guardians about her true self and had thought they would spread the word. Thinking back on it though, she hadn’t seen too many other spirits since becoming a Guardian. She had gone and met up with the other winter spirits in their annual meeting at the beginning of November, they had been surprised but understanding. Yuki Onna was probably the most excited to learn about Jack’s true nature and decided the two would have to spend more time together. Jack agreed, explaining that she was staying with North at the Pole and that she was welcome to visit when she wasn’t busy.

So it confused Jack that Cupid, a spirit with an astounding reputation for being a shameless flirt, had not yet heard about her being a girl. So she headed for the Pole to ask North if he knew the meaning behind this.

Arriving at her destination she goes around the outside of the building to see if she could spot North from the outside, no need to wander around inside and get in someone’s way. SHe spotted him in his study and tapped the glass, spreading frost out from her fingers as the sound echoed inside the room. With a smile North is opening window and letting her in.

“Jack! What brings you here?”

“Hey North. I just had a question and I was hoping you could answer it for me.”

North nods and settles into a chair, motioning for Jack to join him.

“What is question then?”

“You and the other Guardians told all the other spirits about me, right?”

“Yes, we told them you were Guardian now. Why is there problem?”

Jack seemed to get even more confused by North’s answer and continued with her questioning.

“So why was Cupid thinking I was crossdressing when I ran into him earlier? It was like he thought I was a guy in drag.”

North looked as if he wanted to say something then paused and gained a thoughtful look.

“Jack, is not that we wanted to hide this from others. That you are a girl. But we felt it would be better if you choose who you wanted to know.” Jack looked ready to protest but North just held up a hand to stall her. “I know, you did not want to hide anymore, did not want to be afraid, but is not so easy. Pitch was not all wrong that there are some spirits that would try to take advantage of you or harm you if they knew you were a girl.”

“But... Its not like that anymore. Women aren’t treated like that anymore, they’re equals.”

“Yes, among humans. Women no long have same roles in families, they are equals. But spirits live much longer and very few have changed their beliefs and attitudes toward women. Even Tooth is careful about who she lets get close to her.”

Jack seems to slump. She had been so happy to have the weight of fear removed from her that she hadn’t thought that spirits would be so different from humans.

“Is alright Jack. Is your decision and we will not treat you differently because of it. YOu have more than shown yourself to be worthy Guardian. All of us just want you to be safe.”

“I, I guess I understand. I just sorta figured that since the other winter spirits took it so well that it really wouldn’t be a big deal.”

North seems to blink a bit at Jack’s statement.

“There are other winter spirits?”

Jack smiles and laughs. “Course there are, you didn’t think I ran winter all by myself. I’m the youngest of them. Let’s see there is Old Man Winter, Yuki Onna, Barbegazi, Jotunn, there are others, but I don’t think you’ll know them.”

North takes a moment to take all of this in before responding. “So you are not only winter spirit? How does that work?”

“Well we break the world up into regions. We meet once a year to keep in touch and talk about who is bringing winter where. It makes sure we all get enough time off to not strain our powers. We’re divided by north and south, generally, and once assigned to a hemisphere you stay there. I’ve had to help out in the south a few times since there’s fewer spirits there. Now that I’m a Guardian though the others told me I can sort of come and go as I please from their regions, you know, to build up believers. They’re all being helpful about the whole thing.”

“And they are all men?”

Jack looks a bit sheepish. “Well no, Yuki’s a girl, but she general has always stayed in Japan and rarely does winters elsewhere. She was really excited when I told them I was a girl.”

North seems to frown, a protective urge coming over him as he thinks about these male spirits and their intentions towards Jack.

“Other than her though they’re all pretty much old men, very serious and always busy with their work. Thinking about it that might be why I tend to float around the most, even before I was a Guardian. They told me once I made winters more fun, even for them.”

Jack seems to notice North’s now confused look.

“North, you ok?”

“Yes, but you said you spent time with Pitch before ‘68.”

“Well yeah, but the other winter spirits were sort of the exception to everything, I guess. They’re all kind of loners, I was too back then, and no one ever really liked us because of what we had to do. There are very few people that like winter. We never really went out of our ways to visit each other except to decide who was doing winter where.”

At Jack’s nonchalant attitude about the matter North decided to drop it, it wasn’t that important anyway.

“So you will think about who you want to tell, and be careful, yes?”

“Sure, and thanks, for thinking about that stuff for me.”

Jack gives North a happy smile before taking off and leaving out the window.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so some people may not have noticed that I double posted chapters on Thursday and today due to knowing I would be out of town and unable to post, so please make sure you read all 4 of the last chapters.

After getting an explanation for why Cupid seemed to still be under the impression she was a guy Jack had decided she’d visit Bunny. Easter wasn’t too far away and she had plans to make up for last year’s disaster by seeing what she could help him with. Setting down in the warren she looks around for the giant rabbit that calls this place home.

“Bunny? You here?”

It doesn’t take long for an answer to be made and soon Jack is hurrying off in the direction from which Bunny had called.

“Hey, thought I’d offer some help.”

She noticed he was looking over some of the paint plants when she arrived and settled down at a comfortable distance.

“Well it’s much appreciated Snowflake. I was actually going to be working on the chocolates that go into the baskets after checking over these plants. I could use a taste tester.”

Jack grins broadly. “Well you found one!”

Bunny chuckles and waves for Jack to follow him as he leads her down into a series of tunnels before arriving at a chocolatier’s paradise. The room was lined in stainless steel and marble with large boilers that kept the chocolate at the perfect temperatures before it was molded into whatever Bunny wanted to make. Jack looked around, her nose tickling with the smells of warm chocolate and the various things that went into it.

Bunny smiled at Jack’s reaction, pulling a stool from a wall and over to a work table, where he patted it for her to sit on.

“Take a seat and give me a moment to get started.”

“Alright, but are you sure I can’t do anything more than taste test? This looks like it would be fun.”

Bunny seems to contemplate the idea for a moment before shrugging. “Sure, let me show you how its done first.”

And so he picks up a set of molds, rabbit shaped ones, and shows her how to fit the two halves together. He explains how the molds need to be held together tightly so the chocolate won’t just run out and how you ladle the chocolate in with the help of the funnel shape at the top of each mold. He shows her how he periodically taps the mold to settle the chocolate and work out the air bubbles. Jack follows along well and is soon ladling the chocolate into a mold and doing as Bunny had instructed.

After filling the molds Bunny instructs her to set them aside and work on another set. She asks him why and he tells her the chocolate has to cool and set, firming up or it would fall apart when the mold was removed. He can see that during the second set she is a bit less enthusiastic about the whole affair.

“Why don’t we try something else?”

Jack blinks at him but agrees and is led over to another table with the chocolate vat practically built into it. The table itself is marble and glass smooth. She sees Bunny pull out a few odd looking tools and set them on the table.

“This is a bit more of a free form type of chocolate. Usually I use this to make little details for some of the other chocolates, but I was thinking today we could just try painting with the chocolate.”

“Painting?”

“Here, let me show you.” He takes a large shallow spoon and dips it in the chocolate, drizzling it out onto the marble surface, creating swoops and swirls. His other hand is holding a broad flat metal scrapper that he uses to peal the design from the table top, curling it and coaching it into a shape. When he is done he sets it up and Jack sees he had been making a Christmas tree.

“I thought you didn’t like Christmas?”

“Oi, if that’s how you’re gonna be then I guess I’ll eat this one myself.”

“No, no, I still want to try some of it.”

That is how the rest of the afternoon continues on. Bunny only making the one Christmas tree though, the rest were flowers that he molded from the chocolate until he had a full bouquet of them. Jack tried her hand at some of the intricate looking designs but wound up frosting the chocolate into fern like shapes. She had fretted over the ruined chocolate shapes but Bunny simply scrapped them up and used them as leaves on his flowers.

“Not half bad Snowflake.”

“You’re just saying that cause you made my mess ups look good. They were supposed to be flower petals.”

He ruffles her hair affectionately. “Doesn’t matter. I reckon with these chocolate flowers we could probably show up that Cupid fellow.”

“What do you mean?”

“Eh, he’s always going on about how his creations are the most beautiful because he’s all about romance. If he saw that bouquet we made, well he’d be right jealous.”

Jack smiles. “I hadn’t thought of that, but you’re right. He doesn’t even like it when I put down a light snowfall for the couples. Deny it all he wants its romantic to take a stroll through the snow cuddled up next to someone you love.”

Bunny had turned to watch Jack as she talked about romantic walks in the snow and he couldn’t help but notice how happy she looked thinking about it. He also began to wonder if she had ever done something like that with someone else. He quickly made sure to quash the tiny flame of jealousy that thought led to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet.


	7. Chapter 6

After having spent Valentine’s Day with Bunny, Jack went back to her duty of bringing winter and fun. She would stop in at the Bennett house from time to time and Mrs. Bennett was always welcoming. As the season of winter began to give way to spring, Jack found herself spending more time at the Bennett’s as her free time began to increase. Then Easter was approaching and Jack found herself the subject of Mrs. Bennett’s motherly instincts.

“You should have a proper dress for Easter Sunday.”

“Uh...” Jack seemed caught off guard by the announcement and looked sheepishly down at her clothes. She was back in the jean skirt and tank top again, she didn’t see anything wrong with it and it seemed Mrs. Bennett was able to catch onto her thoughts rather easily.

“There isn’t anything wrong with how you dress regularly but Easter is a special day and you should have something special to fit the occasion.”

“Oh, uh, ok. I guess.”  
Mrs. Bennett smiles at her and pulls out a bag from a clothing boutique in town. “I got a few things for you to try on, I figured that you probably wouldn’t have anything so I went and got these for you. Whatever you don’t like, or doesn’t fit, can be returned.”

Jack looks at the bag and takes it slowly from the other woman, smiling sheepishly. “Thank you.” Her voice is soft and she looks into the bag to see what it holds.

“Why don’t you go up to Sophie’s room and try them on. When you find one you like, let me see.”

“Alright.” Jack hurries up the stairs and into Sophie’s room, the Bennett children were both currently in school so Jack didn’t feel like she was intruding.

Trying on the first few things left her not too happy. The colors were too springy for her taste and she couldn’t find herself liking all the pastels and flowers. Reaching the bottom she finds a white peasant blouse with sleeves that reach her elbows and a blue knee length skirt that fluttered prettily when she gave a twirl. She noticed a faint pattern of flowers in the fabric of the skirt but they almost looked like frost flowers with how they shimmered. Satisfied she puts the other clothes back and heads downstairs to show the outfit off to Mrs. Bennett.

“What do you think?” She gives a twirl and Mrs. Bennett smiles at her.

“You look lovely.”

“Thank you, for the clothes.”

“Its no problem Jack.” They both smile and soon Jack is changing back with a promise to come by on Sunday for Easter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had forgotten how short this one was so you get another double dose to make up for it, plus this was kind of just filler, I mean like really just filler. I'm a horrible author. *bangs head on desk*


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! My favorite one that I wrote for this story, wait no, second favorite, next one I think is the favorite due to a character I threw in, but no spoilers.

When Easter arrives Jack hurries to the Bennett house and changes into her Easter outfit as she had promised. She laughs at the look on Jamie’s face when he sees her in it, his wide eyed dumbfounded expression was something she found highly amusing. Sophie was equally thrilled by the new clothes Jack was wearing and showed off her own Easter dress for Jack.

So it was that Jack helped Sophie and Jamie find Easter eggs, scouring the yard and then heading for the park to meet with their friends. Everyone made comments about Jack’s new outfit, telling her how pretty she was and asking her to twirl for them. Jack was more than happy to oblige.

This was the scene that Bunny came across when he was done hiding eggs and arrived in Burgess. He had decided that since he managed to finish a little early he would grace the children of Burgess with a special visit. However he found himself dumbstruck by the very pretty site of Jack in a skirt, and not one with leggings under it either. It made her more beautiful in the pooka’s eyes than any other outfit she had worn. He was so entranced by the scene of her twirling for the kids that he was caught off guard by Sophie, who had run up to him as soon as she saw him.

“Bunny!”

“Hey there ya little ankle-biter. How have you been?”

“Good.” Sophie looks over at the others, they still hadn’t noticed Bunny yet and Sophie saw that more than watching the kids he was watching Jack. “Isn’t she pretty, like a princess?”

“Uh, right, just like a princess.”

Just then Jack notices Bunny and smiles with a wave for him to join them.

“Hey Bunny, come on, join us.”

“Sure, but first.” Before he moves any closer he pulls out a few baskets full of chocolate and passes them around to the kids.

“Oh, wow.”

“Awesome.”

“Look how pretty.”

“Thank you Mr. Easter Bunny.”

“Now don’t thank just me, Jack helped me make these baskets especially for you kids. As a thanks for last year when you all stood up for us Guardians.”

They all smile and thank them both before going off to look over what they had.

“I’m glad they like the baskets, and you really didn’t need to use the chocolate I helped with in them. I know it wasn’t the prettiest.”

“Nuh uh, some of what you made was pretty good. Besides, you’re only just starting out and they all know as well as I do that more often it’s less how something looks than the thought that goes into it.”

The two stand in silence for a long moment, just relaxing and watching the children. Just as Bunny is about to say something though a cold breeze passes them both and it sets Jack on edge. SHe brings up her staff in a ready position and looks around. Her alertness sets Bunny off and he pulls out one of his boomerangs and does the same. The actions of the two Guardians has Jamie and his friends looking up worriedly and edging closer to them.

Then from the bushes to her right, the opposite side as Bunny, shadows shoot from the darkness. They reach for her wrists so quickly she can barely let out a shout before they are wrenching her hands together and forcing her to drop her staff. Before Bunny can react the shadows are pulling Jack into them and swallowing her up.

“Bunny!” It is the last thing she can get out before she is gone, swallowed by the shadows.

When Jack comes to she finds herself on a surprisingly soft surface with Pitch looming nearby, watching her. She moves to get up and away from the Nightmare King, but finds her hands are bound to something above her head. Glancing up reveals it to be a headboard and she pales just a bit at realizing where she must be. Trying to stay calm she takes in what she can of her situation while taking the only measures she can against what she is slowly fearing Pitch is up to.

“Hello Jack. My aren’t you just precious. I had heard you weren’t hiding anymore.”

“What do you want Pitch?” She nearly growled it out as she struggled against the bonds holding her to the bed.

Pitch chuckles at her and moves so he is now practically on the bed. With a quirk of his lips he is soon crawling over her, his hands trailing down her sides and making her shiver in disgust at his touch.

“I think, my dear, I will be taking what I should have centuries ago, before you got it in that pretty little head of yours to leave me.”

Her eyes widen as she tries to kick him off of her, crying out as he restrains her legs with more of his shadows.

“Now now, that’s no way to act. Besides the more you struggle the more this will hurt, so just give in, because no one will rescue you from this. They simply are not quick enough for that.”

His hands begin inching up her legs, lifting her skirt along with them before he stops when he reaches the joint of leg and hip.

“What is this?” He growls out as he rips off her skirt, exposing her lower half to his eyes. Those same eyes that burn holes through her as they glare upon the ice Jack had managed to conjure over what he was going for.

“Very clever.” He runs a finger over the ice chastity belt she was now wearing before making an attempt to pry it off. “But this will only buy you so much time.” He begins to chip at the ice and Jack rebuilds it as quickly as he does, but they both know that eventually she will tire and the ice will not reform. So as Pitch tries to break through her defence Jack is praying the other Guardians make it in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ice chastity belt! Love it!


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, I love you guys. So many people are out for Pitch's blood right now it isn't even funny... ok it is funny but only cause it is Pitch and he is a royal bastard.

After making sure all of the kids we safe, Bunny hurried off to the Pole to get the other Guardians gathered. There was no telling what Pitch had planned for Jack, but it would take all of them together in order to mount a rescue.

Arriving at the Pole in record time Bunny doesn’t even pause to complain about the cold and rushes straight to North’s study/workroom.

“North!” He doesn’t knock, but he announces himself as he swings open the door, shattering a flying toy that was too close to the door.

“Bunny, why could you not have knocked?”

“North, just call up the other’s. Pitch took Jack!”

North sat shocked as Bunny grabbed his wrist and pulled him up and to the globe room where the signal was located.

“Now, North, we can’t be waiting around. There’s no telling what that monster will do to Jack?”

North recovers enough from his shock to send out the signal to call the others before turning to Bunny.

“What happened?”

“We were playing with the little ankle-biters in Burgess when he showed up. It happened so fast, she was right next to me and then the shadows were taking her away and swallowing her up.”

Before any more can be said an unusual form comes crashing in through one of the open skylights in the globe room. Upon closer inspection the form was revealed to be a haggard man in his thirties, carrying a turnip with a carved face that glowed.

“Who the bobtail is that?”

Both Guardians look over the man closely as he slowly gets to his feet. Both are struck by the strong stench of ale from the lanky and pale form that now seems more bones than flesh.

“Ach, me back. Bloody Will’o’wisps, never know how to get one around.”

The man looks at them and then looks around at the place.

“Seems they got me here though. Ye be the Guardians, ain’tcha?”

“Yeah, and who are you?”

“Name’s Jack, most just call me Stingy Jack though. I’m the spirit o’ Halloween.”

Both Guardians let their disbelief at this be plain to see on their faces as they once again take in the thin and lanky spirit that just reeked of spirits.

“Is not Halloween children’s holiday? How is it you are spirit of such a day?”

The man gives a gagging and choking laugh that sounds like it is being cut off by something lodged in his throat before he grins at them with a snaggle toothed smile.

“Ah, twasn’t always for the wee kiddies. ‘Sides I mostly got the job cause o’ this thing ‘ere.” He holds up the carved turnip and both Guardians realize what it is at the same time. A Jack-o-lantern.

“You have got to be kidding me mate.”

“Fraid not, now for why I came, it was rather urgent.”

That drew both’s attention back to the drunkard spirit.

“Ah, yes. Well I’d been chatting with Cupid a few month’s ago, just after his big holiday. He was telling the Leprechaun and myself about how Jack Frost’s been cross dressing. He seemed convinced it was some new prank the lad was playin’ on us. Anyway a few days ago I was meeting with Pitch, you know checking up on a fellow wanderin’ soul and he’s great for help on me holiday.” Jack can tell the other two are growing impatient with him and speeds things up. “So anyway, I told ‘im bout Frost and joked that it must be a great prank the kid was playing. Pitch though he seemed oddly quiet, not like ‘imself at all. Normally he waves of me jokes and stories, but he seemed interested in Frost’s prank. Had me a bit worried so I tried to come as soon as I could to warn the little Frosty. I think Pitch might be up to something.”

The two Guardians seemed to frown at the news, but it wasn’t anything new.

“We already knew all that Pitch took Jack just a short while ago ya gumby.”

“Ah, then ye best be hurryin’ ta rescue ‘im then. Pitch was mumblin’ bout doin’ things like ya do with a cheap ‘ore to the lad.”

That statement had both Guardians reeling, before Jack could register what was happening though he found himself being grabbed by Bunny as North led the way through the workshop, ordering the yetis to prepare the sleigh and tell the others when they arrive to start looking for Pitch. Jack soon found himself unceremoniously dropped into the back of the sleigh with Bunny hopping in next to him.

“Wait, why ye bringin’ me along?”

“You know how to find Pitch.”

“You will tell us how to find, then we let you leave.”

“Ah, right.”

“So where do we go to find him?”

The sleigh was just beginning to move forward as Bunny asked the question. A cave in Kentucky, part o’ what they call the Mammoth Cave Park. Specifically lookin’ for the beginnin’ of the River Styx.”

“Well that’s cliche.”

Jack shrugs and settles down as the sleigh takes to the air and North uses a snow globe to get them where they need to be. When they arrive Jack points them to a large spring that covers the mouth of a flooded cave. Moving around a bit he shows them to a place not far off the beaten path where a hole is covered by a rotted bed frame.

“There it be.”

“Alright, you can shuffle on off if you want now.”

Jack seems to fidget a bit with his lantern as the Guardians prepare to jump into Pitch’s lair.

“You’ll save ‘im won’ ya. Frost’s a good kid, good little nipper. Used to hang around Pitch a lot, but ‘e was always a good kid.”

Bunny turns to the Halloween spirit and rests a paw on his shoulder. “Don’t you worry bout Jack, we’ll bring her back safe.”

“Her? So she weren’t crossdressing, were she?”

“No mate, she wasn’t.”

“Hmm, sad day that something bad happen to her. Good luck then.”

Bunny nods and hops in the hole, North had jumped in first. Jack watches before calling his whisps to take him somewhere else. He wasn’t much good at fighting, better at tricks. He hoped they would win though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Stingy Jack, he was fun to research, for those wanting to know more look for an omake at the end of the story after I post the epilogue, Jack is getting a whole chapter about him.


	10. Chapter 9

Pitch sensed the moment someone had entered his domain and he turned his attention from prying at the ice around Jack in order to determine who would be intruding.

“What giving up already?”

He glances back at Jack, she is breathing heavily and it is clear sweat is beading on her brow from the effort of maintaining the icy protection she has been fighting for. He sends a sneer her way before moving back and directing a few shadows to halt the intruders. He’s barely sent them away before a shout echoes in the dark halls and tunnels of his home.

“Jack!”

“Bunny? Bunny!” Jack seems to be renewed by the sound of her friend’s voice and she struggles once more against the shadows holding her. “Bunny!”

Pitch is on her, his hand covering her mouth to muffle her shouts.

“Jack!”

She manages to bite his hand, causing him to pull back so she can shout again. Bunny’s reply this time is louder, closer. Jack struggles under Pitch’s weight as he sinks against her, trying desperately to prevent her from drawing the Guardians in closer. After several minutes of struggle and a few more shouts the two Guardians are barreling through the door, weapons drawn.

“Get off her Pitch!” Bunny charges with his cry, swinging his boomerang and releasing it right at Pitch’s head. His shadows manage to block the weapon but it has him reeling back for Jack a bit at the ferocity, especially when Bunny is quick to follow his weapon’s path and lunges for Pitch.  
The Nightmare King finds himself being forced back, still weak from last year’s encounter. He had been hoping to make quick work of his revenge, but he had been delayed and somehow the Guardians had found him, despite his precautions in hiding. Realizing he had lost he pulls back and hisses at them all. “This is not over yet! I will have my revenge on you Jack, if its the last thing I do.”

He fades away into the shadows, leaving Jack to be unbound by North, who had kindly removed his coat and draped it over her first.

“Jack, you are alright?”

“Yeah.” She is a bit breathy as North breaks the bonds on her wrists and legs, she rubs the raw flesh, wincing at how delicate it now seems.   
Bunny tightens his grip on his boomerangs as he notices the bruises littering her arms and legs. He lets his ear lie flat against his head as he asks his own question. “He didn’t...”

“No, he tried, but I managed to hold him off with a bit of ice.”

That had Bunny relaxing. He didn’t know why but somehow the thought of Jack being taken like that by Pitch, well it left him feeling hollow inside. He was glad she was safe and relatively unharmed given Pitch’s intentions.

“Good, then let us be getting you back to Pole. Others will be worried.”

“They aren’t here with you?”

Jack stumbles a bit as she gets to her feet and Bunny reaches out to stabilize her.

“Nah mate, we left before they got there. Stingy Jack came barreling into the workshop telling us about Pitch’s plan. We didn’t think we could afford to wait.”

“Stingy?” that has Jack leading into a big smile as she lets herself lean into Bunny, her legs, just a bit too wobbly for her to walk straight. “He’s a good guy, I didn’t get to see him last Halloween, we usually try to pull a few pranks together each year, but I was busy with Guardian stuff and didn’t get out to see him. I’m glad he helped you guys. I don’t know how much longer I could have held Pitch off.”

Bunny noticed that Jack seemed to be getting more and more lethargic as they walked and without even a word he was scooping the girl into his arms and carrying her. North seemed a bit surprised but managed a smile when he saw her snuggle against the furry Guardian and let herself drift to sleep.

They soon arrived at the exit and the sleigh and Bunny hopped into the back, settling down with Jack on his lap. North climbs in after them and guides the sleigh gently back into the sky before using another snow globe to get them back to the Pole. When they arrive they find Tooth and Sandy both there. They both spot Jack, still wrapped in North’s coat and give the other two Guardians questioning looks.

“Bunny, you know way to Jack’s room, please take her there while I explain what has happened to these two.”

Bunny nods and heads off with Jack, North watching after them before turning to the two worried Guardians.

“Pitch took her.” He holds up a hand to stall their questions. “When we heard what he had planned we could not wait for you to arrive. We got lucky that Jack was able to delay his plans until we got there.”

“What was he planning to do?”

“I do not want to say, but it was lowest of low.”

Sandy makes a silhouette with a question mark.

“It was spirit of Halloween, Stingy Jack. He overheard Pitch’s plans and came to us right away. Is good man at heart, if nothing else.”

Tooth made a disgusted face at hearing the man’s name. “He is quite possibly the only spirit with teeth worse than Pitch.”

North chuckles and leads his friend to what would be best called his living room.

Meanwhile Bunny had gotten Jack to her room and was settling her down on the bed. as he tried to stand straight and move away he found he couldn’t. Jack had tightened her arms around his neck and was holding him down awkwardly.

“Hey, Snowflake, ya gotta let me go now.”

“Mmm, dun wanna.”

She snuggles against his fur, and if one could have seen it his face would have been as red as North’s sleigh.

“Come on now, you need your rest and you can’t very well get it if I’m here with you.”

Bunny feels Jack tense around him, “Please, Bunny, I don’t want to be alone.”

At the almost broken note to her voice Bunny frowns, but adjusts himself so he is more on the bed. He wraps his arms around Jack and holds her.

“Alright, I’ll stay, but you got to lie down, deal?”

She nods and lets herself be laid down, holding tight enough to Bunny that he is forced to lie beside her.

“I was scared.”

“Of what Snowflake.” Bunny began stroking her hair.

“That you wouldn’t make it in time. I knew you would find us eventually, but he kept saying that you wouldn’t find us fast enough.”

“Yeah, well he was wrong.”

“You said you got lucky.”

“We did, doesn’t change that he was wrong.”

Silence fell upon them after that and Jack just buried her face against Bunny’s chest, letting her breathing even out and eventually she managed to fall asleep. Bunny continued to hold her, stroking her hair and eventually he too managed to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! So cute at the end there, aren't they?


	11. Chapter 10 Epilogue

The next morning found Jack waking up to a face full of soft fur. It was warm, but not unpleasantly so and she found herself snuggling against whatever it was that was wrapped around her. Hearing a soft snort and something snuffling at her hair had her waking up a bit more and looking up at what was there. Her eyes widen when she sees that it is Bunny she is wrapped up with and frost blooms across her cheeks at the thought of having shared a bed with the oversized rabbit.

“You awake there Snowflake?”

Her frost blush deepens when she realizes Bunny is awake and she turns her face down.” Yeah, you haven’t been awake this whole time, have you?”

There is a pause before Bunny takes his arms from around her and moves to sit up then stand. “Nah, woke up about when you started to move a bit more. Uh, you should probably change. I’ll go let North know you’re awake and get you some food ready.”

“Right, thank you.” It hadn’t been until he mentioned it that she had remembered what had happened to her skirt. The frost thickened as she watch Bunny leave the room. She dressed quickly before realizing her staff was nowhere to be seen. It had her panicking a bit. She didn’t remember Pitch taking it with her, she had dropped it in Burgess, she was sure. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on feeling for her staff and realized it was still whole even if she didn’t know where it was. Maybe Bunny had seen what had happened to it, she would have to ask him.  
Mind set she left her room and headed down to North’s living room where she heard Bunny talking to North. Not bothering to listen in she opens the door with a knock.

“Hey, I’m up.”

She gives them a small smile and notes that Sandy and Tooth are there as well. She sends them both a small wave as she walks in.

“Ah, Jack. It is good to see you are feeling better, did you sleep well?”

“Yep, but uh, hey Bunny do you know what happened to my staff?”

“Staff? Oh, right. Jamie grabbed it up and took it home with him. Guess the little ankle-biter figured you’d have to come see him if you wanted it back. He was worried about you though.”

“We all were.” Tooth flutters over to her and gives jack a hug. “How did you manage to hold Pitch off long enough for North and Bunny to get there?”

Jack shifts uncomfortably as frost covers her cheeks. “Uh, well I was able to form ice on my, uh, underwear and I just kept making it thicker. Pitch couldn’t get through.”

“Haha, is clever.”

Jack nods as North pats her on the back. Clever it may have been but it was exhausting without the use of her staff to help her. She still felt a bit tired., but knew she needed to get her staff back before she could rest soundly. Not that she hadn’t with Bunny holding her. The frost that had faded sprung back at her thoughts. Why had she enjoyed Bunny holding her like that. She had felt safe and secure, something she had needed, would still want now that Pitch had so blatantly tried what North had mentioned the other Guardians were worried about for her. Shaking her head she knew she couldn’t be afraid. That would mean Pitch had won and she refused to let him win, not with this.

Jack approaches Bunny and draws his attention. “Um, would you mind taking me to get my staff. I’ll be better the sooner I have it back.”

Bunny nods and they wave to the rest of the Guardians as he creates a tunnel and leads jack down into it. They are silent for most of the trip through the tunnels, but eventually Jack breaks it.

“Thanks.”

“For what Snowflake?”

“For staying with me. It means a lot.”

“No worries.”

She stops, grabbing his arm as she does and studying her toes intensely. “That’s. I can’t just brush it off Bunny. What happened, it scared me. What if he tries again and no one is around when he does. Or you are all just a little too late. I can’t maintain that defense forever, I was on the verge of losing it when you came this time.”

Bunny felt more than saw the shaking in her hand as she held his arm and he pulled her to him, wrapping her in his arms.

“You know, I was scared too. I was worried that we wouldn’t make it in time. When I saw Pitch on you like that, I wanted to sock him one good. Drongo ran off before I got much more than a swing in though.”

Jack smiles, laughing a bit as she wraps her fingers in Bunny’s fur, nuzzling him. That safe feeling was back and she could feel her heart picking up its pace, in a good way.

“Hey, Bunny?”

“Yeah.”

“Can, can you close your eyes for a moment?”

He looks down at her, noting the frost on her cheeks before closing his eyes. Carefully Jack goes up on her toes, so her lips can just reach Bunny’s cheek. Gently she presses her lips to the fur there, kissing him just at the corner of his mouth. She pulls back as he opens his eyes and looks sheepishly at the ground as he stares at her, mouth slightly agape.

“Its, to thank you, properly, for the rescue.”

“So you going to give one to North too then?”

More frost, he notes as she toes the ground, not stepping out of the circle of his arms.

“No.”

“So that was just for me then?”

This time she just nods, refusing to meet Bunny’s eyes. He manages a small smile before tilting her chin up so he can see her eyes.

“Well Snowflake, that sure was a special ‘thank you’. Let me give you a ‘you’re welcome’ to go with it.” And so he leans down and nuzzles his nose against hers, slipping to the side slightly her goes to her ear and noses just under and behind it. Jack shivers but does not push him away, in fact she pulls him to her more tightly.

“Bunny?”

“I love you.”

That has silence reigning down over them once more as Jack looks to the side, frost thick on her cheeks as Bunny watches her for some sort of reaction. Eventually she looks back up at him.

“I, I think I love you too.”

Bunny raises a brow, smiling despite the unsure answer. “Really?”

She nods. “Being like this, I feel safe, secure, like nothing in the world could harm me.”

Bunny smiles down and her and pulls her more tightly to him. 

“Then I guess I better never let you go.”

Jack smiles and wraps her arms around Bunny in return, sighing in agreement. “I could live with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I squeed when I wrote this, too cute! There will be an omake for Stingy Jack going up tomorrow but other than that this is done so yay!


	12. Stingy Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake giving some background on Jack Frost's history with Stingy Jack.

Stingy Jack was quite possibly the most mismatched spirit Jack had ever met, but also the most fun. Sure she had Pitch, but he mostly just gave her suggestions on what to do, some of the things he suggested she wasn’t entirely sure of and as such tended to not do. But Stingy Jack, no, he was fun. He taught her how to play tricks and have a good time. He didn’t always seem like the sharpest tool in the shed, but that didn’t matter since they always had a good time.

She had asked him once about the turnip lantern he always carried and he had explained to her how he had tried to cheat death, or rather the devil.

‘You see lad, I ‘ave alwees been a drinker. Its good for keeping one warm at night, bad for just about everything else, though you won’t ever be needin’ its warmth. Anywees I was sucha scoundrel and rover that the devil caught wind o’ it and decided he would take me. I played along at first like I was expectin’ it, even asked him to let me have one last drink before he took me away. The laligag agreed and I was soon drowning meself in whatever was available. When it came time to leave I asked him to cover the tab and he turned ‘imself into a coin. Now I snatched that coin right up and stuck it in me pocket next to me crucifix, trappin’ ‘im in that form. Course he demanded I let ‘im go, but I bargained with ‘im to give me tin more years. He made the deal and I let ‘im go. Tin years later, to the day, ‘e came right on back and found me. This time I asked him if I might ‘ave an apple afore I went wit ‘im so he climbed up an old apple tree to get the fruit. Heheh, I surrounded the tree with crucifixes and trapped ‘m there till ‘e agree to never take me inta Hell. Well ‘e did an I let ‘im go as I said I would. Years later all that drinking and roving got to me and I passed on, but when I got to ol’ Saint Pete’s gates he told me I could not enter, that I had squandered away my life with drink and tricks and could not enter. So I went to Hell but the devil turned me away, ‘e said ‘e could not back out of our deal, so ‘e made me a denizen and gave me this ember that burns in me lantern ‘ere.’

The older man that looked little more than bones wrapped in paper thin skin held up the carved turnip lantern upon the conclusion of his story.  
‘E’er since people ‘ave been setting out these lanterns to ward me off from their homes so I don’t drink all their ale, least I think that’s why they been doing it, can’t think of anything else they’d be doin’ it fer.’

Jack had laughed at the tale, enjoying how the elder trickster had pulled one over the devil. Even if he was left to wander for all eternity now it wouldn’t change the fact he had essentially beaten death. Though it left Jack wondering, had she once had a life before waking in the pond? If so, who had she been?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are all enjoying this so far, please leave a comment.


End file.
